Mobile stations are currently multifunctional devices, which are not only used for telephoning. Many programs, such as games or organizers can be used with mobile end stations and data can be processed. It has been found to be advantageous if the mobile stations are coupled to other devices for the data exchange.
It is known to exchange data between a data processing unit, also referred to as a computer, and a mobile station. The mobile station can be directly connected to the data processing unit by, for example cable-, infrared- or bluetooth-interfaces. A switching system is not necessary. The data are directly exchanged.
Furthermore a mobile station can be connected to the other devices through a mobile radio network. A data processing unit connected to the mobile radio network as well as to a further device takes up the switching function to the mobile station.
Data are often exchanged relating only to a program, user or to a mobile station. These data are transmitted for the data exchange each time. In order not to adapt programs to each specification of a mobile station specifications are often assumed. Therefore usually more data are transmitted than necessary.